Darby Walker (character)
Darby Walker is a recurring background character in Girl Meets World. Darby is portrayed by Darby Walker. Information Darby is a student at John Quincy Adams Middle School. She shares Mr. Matthews's History class with Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Sarah. Darby is typically very quiet in class, but finds the various escapades of her classmates quite amusing, which she openly displays upon her extremely expressive face. She tends to sit in the second seat of the first row, which offers her an unencumbered view of Lucas, whom she stared longingly at early in the series, but beginning with Girl Meets First Date she begins dating Yogi, and they remain a couple throughout the remainder of the series. Along with the rest of her JQA classmates she attends Abigail Adams High School. Relationships 'Yogi' Boyfriend Yogi is Darby's boyfriend, they have been together prior to the premiere of Girl Meets First Date. Although even she considers their relationship to be weird, despite their obvious height difference, she is very devoted to him. She has a habit of carrying "Yogles" around in her arms. By Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) the two are shipped with the moniker "Yoby". Appearances Season 1 * Girl Meets World * Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Girl Meets Father * Girl Meets Popular * Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Girl Meets Smackle * Girl Meets 1961 * Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Girl Meets World: of Terror * Girl Meets the Forgotten * Girl Meets Flaws * Girl Meets Friendship * Girl Meets Game Night * Girl Meets Farkle's Choice * Girl Meets First Date Season 2 * Girl Meets Gravity * Girl Meets the New World * Girl Meets the Secret of Life * Girl Meets Pluto * Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels * Girl Meets Rules * Girl Meets Hurricane * Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington * Girl Meets the New Teacher * Girl Meets Fish * Girl Meets Yearbook * Girl Meets Semi-Formal * Girl Meets Creativity * Girl Meets Farkle * Girl Meets Rileytown * Girl Meets Rah Rah * Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) * Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) * Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project * Girl Meets Belief * Girl Meets the New Year * Girl Meets STEM * Girl Meets Commonism * Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 * Girl Meets High School (Part 1) * Girl Meets High School (Part 2) * Girl Meets Jexica * Girl Meets True Maya * Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) * Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) * Girl Meets the Real World * World Meets Girl (clip footage) Trivia *Name confirmed as Darby by the GMW Writers. Her character name is revealed in Girl Meets the New World, and she is also identified as Darby in the credits of that episode. Her surname of Walker is confirmed in Girl Meets Commonism. *Like Jason Marsden in BMW she shares the same name as her portrayer. *During season 1 she was credited as "Student 1". Beginning in season 2 she is credited as "Darby". *She has History, Art, English, Science, and PE with Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Sarah. *She is often in Sarah's company. *Once offered her brother for one of Riley and Farkle's muffins. *She may be ambidextrous, as she writes with her right hand, and uses a left-handed softball mitt. * Dressed as a German Beer Girl on Halloween. * Her flaw is "Tattletale". * Although she and Sarah were both Dictatorettes in the New Farkle Nation, they both appeared in Princess Riley's campaign ad. *She is a favorite of GMW Podcasters who have nicknamed her "Kirby" (unknowingly missing Darby's real name by only the first two letters) a choice which the actress, herself, has communicated her approval. *She did have a crush on Lucas but now she has a boyfriend, Yogi. **As of Girl Meets First Date, she is dating Yogi. *She is voted "Most Fierce" in the yearbook with an image from Girl Meets Rules. *She lost her bet with Sarah that Farkle was not a real boy. *She was visibly upset by the contents of the Forgiveness Project letter from Yogi. *She and Sarah are known to play chess at Topanga's. *She and Yogi welcomed the New Year together in Girl Meets the New Year. *She is a member of the JQA Honor Board. *Is a member of the Nature Club. *Due to Darby appearing on Season 11 of ''The Voice, ''the character has been absent for much of Season 3 and was last seen in Girl Meets the Real World. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Teens Category:Minor characters Category:Students Category:Recurring characters Category:JQA Students Category:AAHS Students Category:Season 3 characters Category:Female characters Category:Blonde Hair